


The Meeting

by squidgie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archiving my old work; this is from the 1990s.  Original summary:</p><p>Spoilers for fourth season finale, fifth season opener.<br/>This story is my explanation (conveniently without explaining a damn thing at all! *grin*) of Mulder's death, and it's impact on Skinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

Assistant Director Skinner was beat. Emotionally and physically, he felt as if he had been torn limb from limb. The meetings that he had attended regarding his Agent's - his friend's - recent suicide had him awash in emotions. He couldn't comprehend how Mulder could have done this to himself. Sure Mulder had been under a lot of stress over the last couple of years, having lost his father and almost lost his mother, but to resort to suicide? Only making it worse were the feelings that Skinner had hidden deep inside himself for Mulder. Sure, he had lost agents in the past, and sure it had hurt. But none had showed so much courage, so much passion for his work, so much determination to find the truth. And none whom Walter had fallen deeply in love with over the course of their working relationship.

Skinner took off his glasses and tossed them on the pile of papers on his desk. Unable to concentrate because of the dull ache in his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the stress and ache to go away. He took in a deep breath, trying to forget the events of the day and just relax. As he tried to shake off the stress, his phone cut the silence with it's high pitched shrill. Immediately, he began to tense and adopted his normal persona and answered. "Skinner."

The line seemed still for a moment. Just as he was about to repeat himself, it became muffled, and a distant voice finally spoke up. "Under your desk" it said, in an blatant attempt to disguise itself.

"Who is this?" the AD demanded, but was met with a click of the line going dead. He sighed heavily and put the phone back in it's cradle. /Now what?/ he thought. Surely it had been some crackpot, but he resigned himself to check it out anyway. Ever the cautious one, he reached over and opened his desk drawer, pulling out a ruler. He then pushed the drawer closed and leaned down in his chair to get a good look under his desk.

His massive chest was now resting on the tops of his legs, as he perched in his chair, inspecting the dark underside of his desk, prodding at the corners and underside with the ruler. He searched around so focused, trying to spot whatever it was he was supposed to see, and didn't hear the door to his office open up.

"Um... Uh-Hum"

Skinner instinctively sat up, instantly regretting it. With a loud *thump*, he banged his head, and began cursing himself as he rose back up. He placed his hand on the back of his head, trying to shield himself from further harm and present whatever shred of dignity he still had in him. His eyes met his temporary Administrative Assistant's, hers almost giggling at him. "Yes, Stephanie?"

"I'm very sorry sir... I don't mean to laugh, it's just that I've never seen anyone actually do that before."

"Yeah, well at least you didn't beat me up" he retorted shortly, but with a little humour. "The girl you're temping for and I had, shall we say, a bit of a mixup one day." Stephanie's eyes grew big at this, wondering how a man of such size could be hurt by anyone but the biggest of men. Skinner saw this, and smiled warmly at her. "Never mind," he almost laughed out. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes sir, I was wondering if you needed me any further, or if I should head on home."

Skinner smiled weakly, still clutching his now throbbing head. "No, you can go." he replied. "But before you do, has there been anything strange going on, or has anyone been in my office when I wasn't here?"

Stephanie looked at him, thinking back upon the day. "Nothing strange, sir, and only Agent Scully and someone from the office of the Attorney General stopped by. I let them in, and watched them while they dropped off their stuff for you." She pointed, "They're in that pile there".

"Thanks." he acknowledged. "Have a good evening."

"Thank you, sir" was the reply, and she left his office.

Skinner looked through the piles of paper on his desk, still perplexed about the phone call he received. /Oh well/ he thought. /Must have been some sort of prank, I guess/ and he began to get back to work.

As he pored over reports and forms, he tried to forget about Mulder. Burying himself in work was the only thing he knew to stop the hurt that he was feeling. He reached down and began to absently scratch his thigh, but upon drawing his hand back up, his skin brushed against something that felt out of place. His fingers felt for the smooth surface, and he pulled a post-it note from the underside of his desk. He donned his glasses, and focused on the yellow paper. "Hotel Richleau Room 485" was all it said. He drew his face into an inquisitive look, wrinkling the skin around his eyes, wondering what this was all about. /Well/ he thought /I might as well check it out. This paperwork can wait./ 

Skinner rose from his chair to put on his coat. With one sleeve in, he decided he had better retrieve his gun and shoulder holster from his desk drawer, just in case. After all, he didn't know what he was going to get into. He fastened the holster around his chest, and put his gun into it, and once again donned his jacket. He grabbed his keys, flipped off his desk light, and headed out.

*****

The Hotel Richleau was an older hotel on the outskirts of what was considered central Washington. Skinner pulled up to it and allowed the young valet to open his door for him. He towered over the young man as he pulled out his wallet to tip him and asked, "Room 485?"

"Fourth floor, West wing. Take the elevators on the right side of the main lobby, sir" the valet replied. He got into the car, as Skinner got his bearings set and entered the lobby. 

Though the hotel was an older one, it still had an "air" of sophistication about it. Skinner took in the elegance that shone forth from the brass fittings and polished furniture, and realized how well it had been taken care of over the years. He finished crossing the lobby and approached the West elevators, his fingers finding the up button. In an instant, he was presented with the elevator car, and enjoying the Muzac version of some Bee Gee's song on the trip up to the fourth floor.

A pleasant "ding" invited Skinner to step out onto the proper floor, and he began walking down the hall. As he counted off room numbers in his head, he reached in and insured his gun was readily accessible and the safety was off, just in case. After about a dozen identical doors on each side of the hall, each delicately painted with their room numbers, he found himself standing in front of 485. He moved to the side and knocked on the door. As seconds went by with no answer, he started to get agitated. He went to knock again, but had his jacket grabbed from behind, pinning his arms back, and was pulled roughly into the room next door. 

His duty in Viet Nam had served him well, as Skinner began escaping from the hold that was pinning his arms back. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, but was confident that he was about to get himself out of it. He turned to face his attacker and began to lunge at him, when the face that presented itself in the muted light caused him to stumble in midstep, falling over. 

Skinner's eyes grew as they took in the incredulous sight. "Sir?" the voice asked. He was up from the floor in an instant, and he wrapped his arms around Agent Mulder, hugging him tightly to his body. "Um, Sir?" the agent asked, "I can't breathe..."

Skinner released Mulder from his arms and looked deep into his hazel eyes, every care in the world suddenly gone. His eyes twinkled as Mulder stared back into them, and he pulled the agent to him again, kissing him gently on the cheek, almost undetected. His entire face beamed like it hadn't done in weeks at the site of the Agent. "Mulder, you're alive! I - uh..." Words failed the AD, and he once again released Mulder, and instead grabbed and held Mulder's hands in his, staring into his eyes. 

As it began to sink in, he realized the line that he had crossed. Though Mulder showed no signs of fighting the demonstration of affection, Skinner immediately dropped the agent's hands from his own, instantly missing the soft skin he found in them. His face changed back to that of a concerned boss, his eyes focusing for a closer study of Mulder. For the second time that night, he had to regain what composure he had, and make himself presentable. "Agent Mulder, what in the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"Hey, bring back the other Walter... I liked that one better" the agent quipped. When Skinner's face did not let up, Mulder allowed himself to become more businesslike himself. "I'm sorry about causing all the grief that I've heard's been going around. But it had to be done. And it's all documented," he reached back behind him and grabbed a thickly stuffed manilla folder, "in here." 

"I don't have the time. You want to condense this for me?" Skinner glanced through the folder quickly, but looked to Mulder for an explanation.

"It's all in there, sir. I'm sorry about not telling you before, but I had to check some things out."

"What, do you mean that you don't trust me, Agent Mulder?" Skinner's blood pressure began to rise, and he felt his face flush with blood. "You think you can just pull some stunt like this, creating and uproar in the lives of the department, your partner, the Bureau?" He thrust the folder back to Mulder.

"Scully knew about it sir," Mulder replied, causing Skinner's face to become even more red. "She agreed to help me out. I needed to appear to be 'dead' so that I could get what I needed. Why do you think she was the one that identified the body in my apartment as mine and not my mother? If you'll just read this, Sir, it'll all make sense." He pushed the folder into Skinner's hands again, urging him to take it. "Besides, who do you think slipped you the note to come here tonight?"

Mulder looked at Skinner, hoping that he would find some sense of a truce. Finally, Skinner seemed to relax slightly and crossed the room to sit on the bed. He took the folder, thumbing through it more thoroughly this time. "Yeah, what about that? Why contact me?"

"Because I - I heard you were upset."

"Of course I was upset, Mulder. One of my best agents had just taken his life. Why the hell WOULDN'T I be upset?"

"I dunno... She just thought that you were taking it really hard and was concerned. She told me, which got me worried, so that's why you're here. I've still got a small bit of information to gather, but that'll be wrapped up in a day or two. But, I must ask you to forget that you were ever here tonight, OK? In a couple of days, I'll get that folder to you with all the evidence, then you can come in on your white horse and save me. Deal?"

Skinner looked up at Mulder, taking him all in. It had been some time since he'd seen Mulder. He missed the shape of his nose, that gentle messiness of his hair, and those eyes. Especially those eyes, where he often sat across from Mulder at his desk, trying to appear to pay close attention, but was instead helplessly lost in the pools of green. "Deal" he finally replied, "But your mother is going to hate me."

"Why is that?"

"Because..." Walter began. He remembered showing up at Elizabeth Mulder's house and breaking the news to her. "Someone had to do it, since Scully had ID'd you at your apartment, and I felt that someone who would feel the loss as she did, should tell her." He remembered how Elizabeth had cried into his arms, and how he forced himself to be the strong one and not shed a tear in front of her. "I'm just afraid that she's going to hate me for hurting her so much." he added softly.

Mulder knew his mother must be hurting, but also saw the very real pain in Skinner's face. He went through his plan, not caring to try and shield the blow from anyone, and in turn realized that he hurt some of the most important people in his life. He walked to the bed and sat next to Skinner, putting his arm around the broad shoulders. "Hey, are you all right?"

Skinner took a deep breath, causing Mulder's arm to move slightly because of the massiveness of his chest. "Yeah, Mulder, I'll be fine. Just don't pull a stunt like that again, OK?" He turned to face Mulder, and found those dark emerald beauties staring deeply into his own eyes. As he tried to look away, escape the emotions that began to stir within him, Mulder took his left hand and put it on Skinner's chin, turning their faces towards each other again. He looked deeply, searching for the cause for such an intense stare from his agent. "Mulder, I-"

"Shhh..." Mulder replied, and brought his lips to Walter's. The sound was followed by a warm breath that poured from Mulder's mouth onto Walter's lips, down his cheeks, and past his ears. Walter froze instinctively, but Mulder took over, pressing his lips gently against the AD's. As each man began to kiss each other deeper, Mulder brought his arms around Walter's barrel-like chest and pulled him close. Skinner's tongue darted into Mulder's mouth, and was soon performing a silky dance with the tongue it found. 

Both men began to lay back onto the bed, still locked in their passionate embrace, when Walter began to laugh to himself. Mulder opened his eyes, questioning him. "What?"

Skinner, now with the taste of Mulder on his lips, defended his laugh. "Jesus, Mulder, what - do you SURVIVE on sunflower seeds?" he let out. "You taste saltier than the Dead Sea!"

"What, you expect I can order room service in a place like this? You do still have to sign my expense report, Sir." Skinner tried to remark back, but Mulder pasted his mouth on top of the AD's and returned to their passionate kissing. As Mulder moved on top of Skinner, he found his hands going all over the incredible body that lay before him. Both hands stopped at Walter's nipples, and began to twist and tweak them lightly inside their cotton shirt confinement. Skinner always became aroused by the sensation of his nipples being so expertly manipulated, and began to buck his crotch into Mulder's, grinding against the aroused member found in Mulder's pants.

Mulder let up from Skinner's mouth and sat up, straddling the massive chest. He reluctantly let go of his new-found toys to unbutton his shirt quickly, and untucked it from his pants. As he began to release the belt, Skinner pushed him gently forward, bringing his crotch to Skinner's chin. He undid the belt buckle, then his pants, but left the zipper up. Skinner's arms slid from Mulder's ass and reached around undoing Mulder's zipper, finally releasing Mulder's massive cock from it's cotton boxer shell.

Mulder leaned down onto both arms in a situp type stance, as Walter pushed the pants and boxers down towards Mulder's feet. With the pants now gone and Mulder out of his situp position, Skinner was presented with a hot, throbbing cock, it's massive head already glistening with precum. Mulder took his original position straddling Skinner's chest and each man's hands began exploring the body before him. Skinner moved his hands to Mulder's ass and pulled him forward. Mulder's cock was now inches from Skinner's mouth, and Mulder rubbed it over every bit of skin he found. When he aimed for Skinner's mouth, his cock was met not with moistness, but instead had been diverted to the gentle stubble on the AD's cheek. It was an incredible sensation, and Mulder began to grind his cock onto the gently scratchy surface, spilling precum on Walter's face.

Though Mulder had been enjoying it, Skinner had just about enough of putting it off. He turned his head slightly, licking his lips as he did so, and Mulder's bulbous cockhead began gliding gently over his lips. Mulder let out a groan, and Walter knew it was time. He parted his lips and took Mulder's cock deep into his mouth. As he lay back, he let Mulder set the rhythm, the cock now plunging deeper and deeper, threatening to choke off his air supply. He wrapped one hand around the base of Mulder's cock, the other set on fondling his balls gently. He gradually became adjusted to the size of Mulder's cock and began swirling his hand and tongue in a similar, circular motion, hoping to eek out a bit more pleasure for him and Mulder. His grip tightened slightly, and his tongue became more daring, learning the shape and texture of the cock that was plunging into his mouth. Skinner closed his eyes and just lay back to relax and enjoy the sensations.

Without warning, Mulder pulled his cock from Skinner's mouth, sounding a little "pop" as he did so. This brought Skinner back to reality with a slight start. "What?" he questioned.

"Hey, you were bringing me too close, but I'm far from done." Mulder lay back on top of Skinner and began playing with the buttons on Skiner's shirt. He smiled at Skinner and began to snake his way down the body he lay on, trailing kisses along the way. When he reached Skinner's belt, his fingers made quick work on it, dropping it to the floor next to them. He unbuttoned and unzipped Skinner's pants, revealing a hard smooth stomach and stark white underwear. He looked up at Skinner, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Skinner was puzzled. "What?" he almost demanded.

"Briefs, Walter? I pegged you as more of a boxers type."

"Yeah, well, they were clean and convenient."

Mulder gave in. "Oh" was all he replied, and he began running his hands over the dress slacks and into the underwear, feeling the hardness of Skinner beneath them. He pulled both hands out, put them on each side of Skinner's pants, and began pulling the underwear and pants down in one motion while Skinner freed himself from his button-down shirt. When the material reached Skinner's shins, Mulder saw a problem. "Wait a minute." he said, and turned away from Skinner, removing the dress shoes quickly. The obstacles now out of the way, he continued removing the clothing until Skinner lay before him, naked. As he looked over the body before him, he spread the massive legs apart and crawled up between them.

It was now Skinner's turn to feel the ecstacy of a warm mouth on his throbbing member. Mulder wrapped his left hand around the cock, slowly jacking it. His thumb ran over the massive head, spreading the sticky pre-ejaculate in a sensual motion. He positioned his mouth directly over the head of Skinner's cock and blew on it gently. Walter was now staring down, awaiting the beautiful sensations of Mulder's mouth. Just as Mulder lowered his head, he turned to Skinner and said, "Sir?"

"What?!" Skinner barked, the moment now almost surely lost.

"Does this mean you will sign my expense reports?"

"MULDER!" Skinner almost yelled, and thrust his crotch upward. Mulder tried to laugh, but instead found his mouth filled with Skinner's cock, moving in and out in a frenzied motion. As Mulder let his tongue and lips go over every inch of the throbbing member, he took his free hand and began playing with the area between Skinner's balls and ass, massaging it gently. Walter thought he was in heaven, the sensations running through his body bringing him pleasure like he had never experienced before. He writhed under Mulder's care, giving himself over to the pleasure that Mulder was bringing to him. 

Mulder's fingers continued to rub close to Skinner's ass, getting closer with each second. His middle finger finally make it's way down, finding Skinner's hole, and he began massaging around it deeply. With his finger just on the outside, Skinner pushed himself down slightly, causing the finger to enter him. The sensation was intense, and he pushed himself down further, as Mulder anchored his finger deeper until he was buried past his knuckle. With each thrust down on Skinner's cock, Mulder made a counter thrust with his fingers, digging deeper and deeper into Skinner's hole, until his fingertip brushed against Skinner's prostate, causing Skinner to raise his head off the bed and focus on Mulder, drawing air in through his teeth sharply. He looked into Mulder's eyes as Mulder pushed deeper and deeper, now letting another finger in to explore the tight cavity.

It was almost too much for Walter to experience, and his hands gripped at the bedcovers tightly. His whole being felt as if it were being devoured by Mulder and his expert hands and mouth. He watched Mulder move his torso slightly, never releasing Skinner's cock or ass, as Mulder drew himself up into a position where he was sitting on his knees, his cock still rigid and leaking massive amounts of precum. 

The hand in his ass was finally withdrawn, and Mulder took his fist and began smoothing his pre-ejaculate over his cock. When this was not enough, he took his mouth off of Skinner and spat down onto his cock, lubricating it generously. One more bit of spittle was onto Mulder's fingertips, and they found their way to Skinner's ass, preparing it. Mulder grabbed Skinner's ankles and drew them up in the air, placing them on his shoulders, and moved his cock into position. Walter reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, placing it under his back to raise himself just a bit. He braced himself as Mulder's cock now found itself at the opening to his ass. He bared down slightly as Mulder thrust forward, popping his cock head into his ass, sliding the shaft in after pausing for a moment to allow Walter to get used to the length and girth of it.

Mulder was in heaven. Never had he been in such a tight, hot, moist place, and never with such a beautiful man as the one who lay before him. He began thrusting in, gently at first, but built up to a frenzied pace. His hands held Walter's legs in place, but occasionally ventured to play with Walter's nipples or caress his body. Walter's own hands were used to rub his cock, meeting Mulder stroke for stroke, and to pinch each of his own nipples gently. Mulder was getting more and more turned on watching Skinner play with his nipples, and moved the ankles from his shoulders into position under his arms, locked behind him. This allowed Mulder to lean forward and take a nipple into his mouth without pulling out of Skinner's hot ass. He continued thrusting and licking, bringing himself closer to the edge. As he raised his body back up, releasing the nipple from his teeth, he thrust deeper into Skinner's body. Skinner could feel the cockhead expanding in his ass, filling him further, massaging his prostate at a frantic pace. 

Mulder felt the familiar sensation begin to build up in him and threw his head back. He kept his rhythm up, still being matched by Walter's fisted cock. As the sweat dripped from his chest, he cried out and began to spill his seed deep into Skinner's ass. With each thrust, his legs quaked at the intensity of his orgasm. Skinner used his legs to pull Mulder in even closer to his body, to intensify the experience for him on a magnitude he'd never felt before. After what seemed the longest and hottest orgasm he'd ever experienced, he began to pump the last of his massive load deep into Skinner's ass, but did not pull out. He instead continued pumping, and took Skinner's cock in his fist, jacking it with a firm grip. 

Skinner's newly freed hand found it's way up to his unoccupied nipple and began to manipulate it as he had been doing the other. As Mulder continued plunging in, Skinner stepped to the brink and began to lose his load of cum, shooting well past his pecs. As he shot, he continued to pinch his nipples and groaned loudly, enjoying the sensation of his orgasm with Mulder still in his ass. Each spurt made a white puddle on his chest and stomach, coaxed out by Mulder's expert handling. As his orgasm subsided, Mulder released the tight grip on his cock, letting it fall flacidly into his pubic hair. Mulder pulled his own cock from Skinner's ass and crawled up on top of him, Skinner's juices becoming a sticky mess between their skin. He kissed Skinner lightly on the nose, then the mouth, and collapsed next to him on the bed.

The two began to catch their breath, resting comfortably on the bed next to each other. Each began to get up, awkwardly fumbling around searching for their clothes, and some way to clean themselves. Skinner began to wipe his chest on the covers of the bed, when Mulder protested, "Hey! I have to *sleep* there tonight!"

"Well, Mulder. Looks like you get the wet spot."

"You pig." 

Skinner shot a grin at Mulder and grabbed for him, pulling him close to his body. "I'm so glad that you're all right, Mulder."

"Yeah well, I could tell" was Mulder's comeback, the dose of smartass quite evident in his voice. He returned the bear like hug, wanting it to never end.

Skinner eventually pulled himself from the embrace, smiling at Mulder. "Listen, I'd uh, better go. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a couple of days more, ok?"

"Sure." Skinner replied, but thought to himself, /Am I going to be able to wait that long?/ As he finished buttoning himself up, insuring that he was once again presentable, he put his hand on Mulder's chest lovingly. "You take care of yourself, OK?" He turned and headed for the door.

"Will do, Sir."

Skinner's body stiffened, and he walked back to Mulder. He planted one last kiss on Mulder's lips adding, "...and stop calling me sir!"

"Yes Sir!" Mulder's smile beamed at him. Skinner popped Mulder lightly on the ass with the palm of his hand, then turned and left the room.


End file.
